


Pick You Up

by genee



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-14
Updated: 2005-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Justin thought if he turned just a little he could lose himself in Nick.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick You Up

"Trippin'," Justin muttered, eyes closed against the airport glare, fingers scratching through his hair for the zillionth time, certain there were _things_ in there, things that really didn't belong. He was going to have to shave his head again, goodbye curls, no question, no question at all. "I must be. Fuck."

"Later," Nick whispered, leaning close, close enough for Justin to worry about the tiny Tanzanian critters jumping from his hair to Nick's, and that would be a shame because Nick's hair was just getting good again, silky and soft and Justin loved the way it slid between his fingers, the way it tickled his thighs and dripped sweat onto his shoulders, and _fuck_ , he would hate to see it go. He could hear Cameron somewhere behind him, talking to someone he still didn't know, and then Nick's voice in his ear again, soft and salty-sweet. "Swear to god, J. No one's coming near me with the clippers. You gotta relax."

Nick was always so sure now, and he was so big, bigger than Justin and so warm, and Justin thought that if he turned just a little he could lose himself in Nick, but he couldn't, not here. Nick smelled like cinnamon gum and fresh coffee and Nick didn't care how things looked, not anymore, but Justin still wanted to explain. He was mumbling, he knew he was, fingers digging at his own scalp, chapped lips brushing together, swollen, and Nick thought he heard _can't_ and _dirty_ and _fuck me_ and those words had never sounded more wrong, not all strung together like that, not to Nick.

"C'mon," he said, replacing Justin's hands with own, carding his fingers through the short curls, gentle and searching and god damn it, Justin was wound way too tight for this eco-travel shit. They'd talk about it later, much later, Justin's special soap and the water as hot as he could stand it, thick towels and soft sheets and all Nick wanted now was time enough to wrap Justin in his arms and strip him down, peel his clothes away and touch him everywhere, lick him clean, sunburn and bug bites and whatever else was making Justin's skin crawl like this, because Justin had to know that Nick would, that Nick would _always_. "Trace will get your bags, man. Let's go."

**.   .   .**

Nick had a car waiting, dark windows and a driver who'd been with him for years, enough room in the back to sprawl out if they wanted to, enough room for Nick to hold Justin close, Justin's cheek pressed to his shoulder, their legs twined together. _Too many bones_ , Nick thought, his hands skating over Justin's hips, his ribs, but Justin didn't need to hear that now, didn't need anything but this, Nick's body next to his, Nick's voice in his ear, soft, soft, soft, Justin's breath evening out, slow and sleepy, warm on Nick's throat, his pulse like a promise, like promises, _promise me, Nicky_ , Justin whispered, and Nick promised, warm lips pressed to Justin's hair.

Justin wasn't sure which one of them was dreaming, but he hoped it was him because there were things in his hair, things he didn't want in Nick's mouth, but he couldn't wake up enough to say so. He couldn't wake up at all, white noise of the road and Nick so close, so soft and warm and easy, and Justin couldn't help rocking into him a little, big thighs and big hands and Nick was a big, big, boy and Justin knew he was dreaming for sure now, Nick's breathy little moan ghosting over his skin.

"We're here," Nick said, and Justin wasn't awake enough to know where here was, but it didn't matter because Nick was easing them both upright and sliding out of the car, his lips brushing Justin's and Justin was going with him, their fingers tangled together and Justin didn't bother opening his eyes. He could tell Nick was smiling, though, and when he opened the front door Justin let himself be pulled through, propped up against the wall by Nick's hips and Nick's hands and Justin could hear the door clicking closed and the locks turnings, Nick's mouth on his throat, words kissed into his skin.

Nick licked Justin's lips, warm and wet and not really asking, and Justin was grateful for the wall behind him, for the solid weight of Nick's body holding him there, soft light and soft sounds and Justin knew without opening his eyes that this was Nick's house and not his, not his because his house wouldn't be quiet like this, there would be people there, and _things_ , and they wouldn't be doing this, just this, making out in the entryway, kissing and rubbing against each other, Nick's hands sliding under his shirt, sliding, sliding, and there was a reason they shouldn't be doing this but Justin couldn't remember what it was.

He remembered the way Nick had looked at the airport, though, all glowy and warm and Justin hadn't called him, hadn't asked him to be there but there he was, clean and bright and god, Nick's mouth, it was impossible to think with Nick's mouth on him now, tracing over his collarbone, down his chest, licking at his nipples and his bug bites and Justin had scratches and scabs and he wanted a shower, _needed_ a shower, but he couldn't find the words, couldn't find anything but the soft sounds caught in his throat, _shhh_ , _shhh_ , _shhh_ , or maybe that was Nick, yes it was Nick, Nick's voice and Nick's mouth and Nick's hands on his bare skin, on his hips, on his thighs, spreading them open and Justin had no idea what happened to his shorts but he didn't care.

Nick was almost nuzzling him, big hands holding him still, nose buried in Justin's groin and just breathing him in, scenting him, licking a little, tasting and oh god, it was so wrong, so dirty, so fucking hot, pre-come on his cheek, flushed and dark and Justin could hear himself clearly now, moaning, not quite words, not quite Nick's name, not quite _No_ , just the sound, just the consonants, needy and high and just enough light to see Nick open his pretty mouth and swallow him down. Justin was sure he didn't deserve this, didn't deserve Nick, but he was pressed up against the wall anyway, twisting into Nick's palms, into his mouth, trying not to thrust and it was shameless, _Nick_ was shameless and Justin loved it, loved this, loved him.

**.   .   .**

"Love you," Justin whispered, the skin beneath his mouth warm and damp, the back of Nick's neck, soft hair tickling his nose and Nick's sleepy murmur, so simple, so easy, god, Nick was always so easy. Justin's fingers traced his spine, played in the small of his back where heat pooled like sunshine spilling through the windows, warm over the rise of Nick's ass, smooth clean skin and Justin was so much more himself now, so much more _here_. He thought it probably said something about him that he needed this, needed long hot showers and soft sheets and Nick's body curled around his before he could really just sleep, strong arms and heavy thighs and Nick was waking up now, pressing back and oh yeah, Justin needed this, Justin needed this a lot.

"Mmmm, J," Nick was smiling, Justin could hear it, could feel it in the rise and fall of Nick's shoulder blades, in the stretch of his calves. "Hey," he said, and there was something about Nick's voice in the morning that Justin really couldn't get enough of, scratchy and stubble-sweet and no one else sounded like him, no one, just Nick. "Justin."

"Love you," Justin said again, kissing the words into Nick's skin, gold and ink, so easy, the way they fit together, so right, so good, and god, Nick really did have the best ass ever, plush and high and he wanted to open Nick up and taste him, bury his face right here until Nick was as mindless as Justin had been the night before, but he wasn't going to last. He was going to come all over his beautiful boy before he even got close and it didn't matter, it didn't matter at all.

Nick was murmuring and jerking himself off and Justin would lick him clean after, later, take his time and do it right but Nick was shifting now and there was just enough room for Justin to wrap his hand around Nick's, slide his fingers in between and just be there, be _here_ , right here, in Nick's bed and in Nick's life and oh, oh, oh, Nick was saying something, something about airports and camera crews and oh, so hot, so hot, so, "Welcome home, baby," fuck, _Nick_.   
   
   


\-- END -- 


End file.
